So Wrong It Must Be Right
by wanderingmind911
Summary: Born in a clan of male dominated thieves, Naomi never knew the meaning of hard work or believing in herself...until she met Lee. Now, two worlds collide, forbidden love blossoms, but can Lee show this far from perfect girl she is above thievery?


**Full Summary: **Born in a clan of thieves, Naomi never knew the meaning of hard work or believing in herself…until she met Lee. Suddenly the two worlds collide and a forbidden love blossoms, but can Lee show Naomi she is worth more than being a thief? And why does the Hyuuga family want her dead?

**So Wrong It Must Be Right**

_You can't steal what's paid for  
Such something hurting again  
Murder son she's painful_

_You so believe your own lies  
On my skin your fingers  
Runaway until the last time  
We're gonna lose forever_

**Shiny Toy Guns, You Are the One**

**Chapter One: **Emotional Attachments to Stumps Equal Near Death Experiences

It was the beginning of the end when Rock Lee became emotionally attached to the stump in the forest.

True, it was only a stump, but one he had worn down over time with constant kicking and punching. It never fell apart completely, never gave in, just like Lee himself. Even after Lee surpassed the mediocre training, he continued to visit the clearing in the woods, if only to sit in silence and reflect on the hours he had spent there. It was one of the few consistent things in the taijutsu master's life.

Who could guess that it was there everything in Lee's life would change…forever.

Moonlight seeped through the rustling branches, casting a silvery halo around the small stump. The green clad ninja was sitting on the grass, his back leaned against his favorite stub.

_It's cool tonight, _he thought. Winter was coming, Lee could see it approaching in the way the leaves fell and how the wind was piercing like tiny needles. Still, it was pleasant enough, and the young Shinobi found himself closing his eyes, listening to the crickets fiddle together in chorus. Serenity could lull him to sleep. Then he heard the scream.

"Get away from me!" Someone shouted. "Leave me _alone_!"

Lee, as always, sprang up ready for action; ready to run the scene of the crime—but there was no need. He could hear whoever was causing the commotion coming towards him. Seconds later a girl burst from the bushes, straining her head around her shoulder as she ran frantically from an unknown pursuer. She slammed head on into Lee, and the two fell down in a jumbled heap.

"Wh—What?" the frantic girl gasped, trying to untangle herself from Lee. "Get off me…I have to go! What's the matter with you! Can't you _see_?"

As a matter of fact Lee _couldn't_ see. A cloud had passed over the moon, diminishing what little light they had. They wrestled around in the grass before he grabbed the girl by the shoulders and steadied her. Lee couldn't see her face, but her chest was heaving desperately. She was scared.

"Well, isn't this quaint."

Lee looked up and at the same time the mysterious girl scrambled off of him. A man was looming over both of them. Lee couldn't make out the newcomer's full appearance, only the blackish outline of a tall, structured man.

The foreboding stranger laughed. "So, running behind little boys now, Naomi? How very like you and your kind." He turned to Lee. "Shall I carve you to pieces too, young man?"

For the first time the girl pulled herself together, and stood up. She spoke clearly. "Leave him alone, Jun. He has nothing to do with us."

The fear in her voice had been replaced by an arrogant confidence, much like Naruto's, and Lee began to wonder if she _wanted _to be killed.

"Then I'll just stab him when you're already dead," Jun grunted as if were nothing. Lee shuttered. _Chasing girls around in the dead of night, wanting to kill them._ _Who is this?_

The cloud moved on and the man's features was revealed. He had long, coarse hair running down his back, and the frame of his face was square and angular. Lee had seldom seen anyone so monstrous in his life. He didn't blame the girl from running.

Still, the self proclaimed Green Beast felt obliged to do his part, and standing, faced the man Jun.

"You will be killing neither of us tonight," Lee said boldly.

At this Jun laughed. "You fool! All you had to was walk away, and I would have spared you. My business is with this thief. She was right—this has nothing to do with you. Save yourself from disgrace, and leave."

"I will do no such thing," Lee replied levelly. "This girl stood up for me—I will do the same for her."

During this exchange of testosterone, Naomi was off to the side, staring at Lee with a mixed look of anxiety and shock. Her body trembled— suddenly she felt utterly responsible for this strange boy's life. _If he dies…_

Lee took his fighting stance, Jun pulled out his sword.

"WAIT!"

The two shinobi looked up. Naomi pulled out a scroll that was hanging from her belt. "Fine. If it's so important to you, Jun, just take it."

She threw it at the feet of the coarse haired man, who smirked at her with complete contempt. Lee's eyes widened and he looked at the girl, who glared away.

"Naomi you fool," Jun growled opening the scroll. "You should have let the boy go and gotten away…"

Before he finished his sentence, however, Jun's face turned to terror. He gaped at the scroll as if he had seen a demon.

"You…YOU!"

The man lurched forward at Naomi. Instinctively Lee ran and placed himself between the two.

The pain he felt in his leg was enough to knock him out.

_Lee…_

_The girl smiled at him in the meadow, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling like lakes caught in the morning light. "Lee, we'll always be friends, right?"_

_Darkness was covering them now—Lee felt himself drowning in it. He was losing sight of the girl, her voice sounded like it was coming from underwater…_

"_We'll be together. I promise." _

Lee's eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry but his Shinobi instinct told him he wasn't in his apartment. As things came into view his suspicion was confirmed. He was not in his small apartment above the bustling streets of Kohona, but somewhere else entirely, in a small room low to the ground. Lee sat up to do a little recon, and then realized.

His clothes… were missing.

**And that's where I leave you!! Please read and reviews, as always…**


End file.
